


Alone for Thanksgiving?

by Vicki_88



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Craigslist, Fluff, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_88/pseuds/Vicki_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off twitter discussion on how great a Craigslist ad would make for an A/E fic.</p><p>I am a 28 year old felon with no high school degree, and a dirty old van one year younger than me painted like Eddie Van Halen’s guitar. I can play anywhere between the ages of 20 and 29 depending on if I shave. I’m a line cook and work late nights at a bar. If you’d like me to be your strictly platonic date for Thanksgiving, but pretend to have me as your very long or serious relationship with you, to torment your family, I’m game.<br/>I require no pay but the free meal I will receive at your guest!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chucksauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksauce/gifts).



> Chucksauce tweeted an image of a craigslist ad with the comment 'I NEED THIS ARTHUR/EAMES FIC STAT' so I worked on this quietly, forgot about it for a month, and then realised Thanksgiving was coming up so now might be a perfect time to post. I'm not American so I have no experience of Thanksgiving or Craigslist so please forgive any errors (or let me know how to correct them!).
> 
> At the moment it's unfinished but I'm hoping that by posting this out into the real world will inspire me to continue and complete it. It's not beta-d so any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

It wasn’t that Arthur hated his family, more like he just wanted to spend as little time as possible with them. Half an hour or an hour at most was fine but anything longer and he started looking for any excuse to leave, and the only way this was possible was either by annoying them into avoidance or by having a non-family member to talk to.

 

He’d even managed both one Thanksgiving a few years ago, when his sister had brought home her new boyfriend from Australia who was 32 years old and couchsurfing across the US without more than $50 to his name.  Arthur liked him not only because his parents disapproved but also because he talked about crocodiles and shark attacks, deadly snakes and poisonous spiders, and about 35 degrees (95 fahrenheit to Arthur) being the perfect summer temperature. To someone who grew up in Vermont which closest claim to fame was the Ben and Jerry’s factory, Australia sounded exotic and dangerous and exciting.

 

Last year Arthur had managed to skip Thanksgiving by claiming to be out of the country, which had managed to work considering no one in his family really knew what he did for a living besides something to do with working in a bank and travelling a lot, but his Mom had threatened to track him down herself if he didn’t visit this year.  

 

Which is why he found himself trawling Craigslist on the 21st of November looking for someone to bring and pretend to be his boyfriend. His old colleague Yusaf had given him the idea when mentioning finding himself in a similar situation for a cousin’s wedding earlier in the year and recommended it.

 

After reading a couple of ads that sounded as if he’d be better off going alone, he finally found one that made him pause.

 

_I am a 28 year old felon with no high school degree, and a dirty old van one year younger than me painted like Eddie Van Halen’s guitar. I can play anywhere between the ages of 29 and 29 depending on if I shave. I’m a line cook and work late nights at a bar. If you’d like me to be your strictly platonic date for Thanksgiving, but pretend to have me as your very long or serious relationship with you, to torment your family, I’m game._

_I require no pay but the free meal I will receive at your guest!_

  *          _Do NOT contact me for any unsolicited services or offers_



 

It seemed like the first genuine ad he’s come across so Arthur decided to send _eamesemae_ a message.

 

_Dear Eames,_

 

_I saw your ad offering your platonic services for Thanksgiving and wondered if you might still be available? I don’t really need anything from your optional services just looking to try and spend as little time as possible with my family and hoping that bringing a date will allow me both time away from them and someone else to talk to._

 

_If you’re available your company would be required from lunch time Thursday until Friday morning, at my family home in Vermont. It’s just myself, one older sister and my parents, and all food and accommodation (separate beds) would be provided for._

 

_Please let me know at your earliest convenience if you are available._

_Kind regards,_

_Arthur Wright_

 

Not wanting to linger desperately waiting for a reply Arthur closed his laptop, poured himself a glass of wine, and turned on the TV.

 

****

 

Arthur woke up with a hangover. As it was Sunday morning this wasn’t such a bad thing until he remembered his message to the stranger on Craigslist the night before and promptly vomited.

 

It was only after three cups of coffee and with much trepidation that he finally opened his laptop and checked his emails. There was one email from Netflix letting him know about a new TV show added they thought he might like, another from his bank asking if he’d like to extend his credit limit again, and just below that an email from Craigslist letting him know he’d received a new message. Arthur held his breath and opened the email.

 

_Dear Arthur,_

 

_Thanks for your message. I wasn’t originally meant to be free but plans have just fallen through at the last minute so I’m now available. Free dinner and a comfy bed for the night sounds great. I’m actually just across the border in Montreal at the moment so no hassle to get to VT. Depending on the city can prob be there by midday on Thanksgiving and go from there or come in day before if you want to meet and discuss plans?  If you can cover me $60 for bus ticket would be great as pretty skint but no worries if not._

 

_Just let me know the plan,_

 

_Eames._

 

Arthur was momentarily floored. He hadn’t expected a reply. And he hadn’t expected the reply to be so...relaxed. This guy, Eames, seemed perfectly happy travelling across the border to spend Thanksgiving at a complete stranger’s house simply for food and a bed? This either made him incredibly mad or incredible brave. And then Arthur realised he wasn’t sure if he meant himself or Eames.

 

Instead he took a deep breath and wrote back.

 

_Dear Eames,_

 

_If you could come in Wednesday that would be appreciated, I can put you up in a hotel in the area and we can talk through the plan for the time with my family._

 

_No problem to reimburse you for the bus fare, trust me it will be worth it for any time away from my family you can help with. My family home is in Burlington, there’s a major bus depot so you should be able to get here directly from Montreal._

 

_If you could let me know once you’ve booked your bus ticket I will organise accommodation for Wednesday evening._

 

_Kind regards,_

_Arthur_

 

_P.S my email is_ [ _awright@bconnection.com_ ](mailto:awright@bconnection.com) _if it’s easier to communicate that way._

 

_***_

 

_To:_ [ _awright@bconnection.com_ ](mailto:awright@bconnection.com)

_From:_ [ _cweames@livemail.co.uk_ ](mailto:cweames@livemail.co.uk)

_Subject: Thanksgiving_

 

_Arthur,_

 

_That’s fantastic - thanks. Bus ticket booked, I get into Burlington at 11am on Wednesday._

 

_Where do you live then if not Vermont? By the way, didn’t mention in my post but I actually hail from the exotic land of England and I’m afraid I can’t do much about my accent, is that okay? I can do anything from the Queen’s English to Essex cockney but nothing from the US._

 

_Eames_

 

_***_

 

_Dear Eames,_

 

_No problem in regards to the accent, it will probably help as it will be more difficult for them to track you down after and invite you for Christmas._

 

_I live in Philly - it’s a great city and close enough to home that I can visit occasionally but not have to frequently. I’ll meet you at the bus depot at 11am, I’ve booked you a room at the Hilton where I’m also staying for that evening and then we’ll head to my parents about 10am if that’s amendable._

 

_Kind regards,_

_Arthur_

 

_***_

 

_Arthur,_

 

_Wow - thanks! Don’t think I’ve managed much more than a free meal from this platonic services let alone a room at a Hilton. Will definitely make the day worth your trouble._

 

_See you on Wednesday. th. _

 

_Eames._

 

_***_

 

_Eames,_

 

_See you then. By the way my mobile is 010458635463 if you need to contact me._

 

_Kind regards,_

_Arthur_

 

_***_

_01552368621:  Arthur, just checking how old u r and how old I’m meant 2 b? As I said in the ad i can pass for any age in 20s. E_

 

_Arthur: Hi Eames, I’m 27 so anything late 20’s appearance wise would be great. How old are you really? Arthur_

 

_Eames: I’m 28, all perfectly legal ;) E_

 

_Arthur: Surely legality wouldn’t be an issue anyway for simply platonic services? See you on Wednesday. Arthur_

 

_Eames: Night. E_

 

_____________________

 

Thanksgiving dawned quicker than Arthur had imagined. Not wanting to get up at 3am and drive 6 and a half hours to meet Eames, Arthur drove up the day of the 24th and settled into a relaxing night at the hotel. He ordered a steak and salad from room service and a glass of merlot and was asleep by 10pm, the long day of driving had exhausting him past the point of nervousness about the next day and meeting Eames. And if everyone in his dreams talked in a British accent, Arthur didn’t notice.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short second chapter, but I liked the place ch1 ended. This is all I've written so far but hoping to find inspiration and work on completing it in the next week.

As the bus pulled in at 11:06am on the morning of the 25th Arthur came to the startling realisation that he didn’t know who he should be looking for. They had never exchanged photos and Arthur watched more and more people step off the bus with increasing fear. What if Eames never even turned up? Arthur had already told his family he’d be bringing someone so to show up alone would be completely humiliating.

 

He was too busy wrapped up in his own internal panic attack to notice someone standing directly in front of him until they said, “Please tell me you’re Arthur?” in a soft British accent.

 

Arthur blinked and focused on the person standing in front of him. He was tall, only slightly more so than Arthur but enough that Arthur had to tilt his chin to meet his eyes which were a deep, dark brown. He had short light brown hair that was slightly gelled back and a thin stubble running across his face. He was stunning. Arthur suddenly felt completely overwhelmed.

 

“Yes,” was all he actually managed to say. “Eames I presume?”

 

Eames reached out his hand and smiled, “pleased to meet you.”

 

“Likewise. My car’s just over there and the hotel’s only about 15 mins away. I’ve checked that your room is ready so we can drop off your stuff and you can relax for a bit if you’d like.”

 

“Sounds great.” Said Eames, still smiling.

 

Arthur led the way to his car and Eames followed with his small suitcase trundling behind him and suit carrier slung over his shoulder.

 

“You didn’t have to bring a suit, you know.” Arthur ventures. “I haven’t told them much about you but I could always have created a lost luggage scenario.”

 

“It sounded like you wanted me to create a good impression on your family so I thought it might be a good idea. Besides I already owned it, it wasn't like I had to rent one or anything.”

 

“You can afford a suit but not a bus ticket?” Arthur commented dryly.

 

“Well, the suit’s about five years old,” Eames offered. “It still fits reasonably well though so I thought it would be better than nothing.”

 

“I appreciate the the effort,” Arthur replied honestly, and pulled his car out into traffic and onwards towards the the city center.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and conversation

Once Eames had checked in they made plans to meet for dinner and then parted ways. Eames had mentioned wanting a nap so Arthur decided to head to the gym. As it was early afternoon most of the hotel residents were likely exploring the city so Arthur had the gym to himself. He managed a 45 minute run and half an hour of weights before the sound of the door squeaking open interrupted him and turning around found himself face to face with Eames. 

Arthur managed to keep his mouth closed but couldn’t help but stare at Eames. He was wearing a thin white t-shirt that was stretched tight across his chest highlighting his muscles and showing faint traces of tattoos underneath.

“Hi.” Was all Arthur managed. 

“Hey, thought I’d get in a last minute work out before eating my bodyweight in food tomorrow,” Eames smiled. 

“Good thinking,” Arthur started, and then immediately backpedalled. “Not that you need it, I mean.”

Eames flashed him a smile, “thanks.” 

“I’m heading back up to the room, so meet you in the lobby at 7? My sister recommended a new Italian restaurant called Trattoria Delia which is meant to be good and it’s only a ten minute walk from here.” Arthur said, picking up his towel and water bottle. “Dinner’s on me of course,” he added. 

“I’m beginning to think that this is the best thing that’s ever happened from that craigslist ad, which means you’re either too good to be true or you’re planning to murder me in my sleep.”

Arthur gave a small smile as he opened the door to exit the gym, “I guess you won’t know either way until Friday morning.”

_____

Arthur was going to kill his sister. Trattoria Delia was one of the most romantic restaurants he’d ever been to. It had small cosy tables, wooden beams and a fireplace and it was if the word ‘romance’ seeped through the walls and into the atmosphere. This would not have been his first choice of restaurant to take a stranger from craigslist who was platonically offering to pretend to be his boyfriend for Thanksgiving. 

Eames however appeared to be enjoying himself. 

“Oh, this is lovely!” Was his first sentence after they’d walked into the restaurant and had been commenting on how much he liked the restaurant since. Arthur just felt awkward. 

“So, how long have we been dating?” Eames asked, taking a sip of his wine and breaking a quiet but comfortable lull. 

“Sorry?” Arthur asked, confused. 

“I’m pretending to be your boyfriend aren’t I?” 

“Oh. Yes, sorry. Well I was actually in the London in March for a few weeks for work so I told my family we met then, seven months seemed like a decent enough time to be bringing you Thanksgiving. I also mentioned that you’d never had a Thanksgiving before so I wanted to bring you and show you what you were missing.” Arthur took a long sip of his wine himself. “I hope that’s okay?”

“That sounds pretty perfect to me, and I’ve never actually been to a Thanksgiving before so that parts true.” 

The waiter arrived with their food before Arthur could reply, but after a few mouthfuls of food he remembered what he’d been going to ask. 

“If you’ve never been to a Thanksgiving dinner before, why the craigslist ad?”

Eames chewed slowly before replying, “I needed to get out of a situation and was scrapped for cash. Wasn’t sure what else would manage both in one hit, figured if I could at least get somewhere else and a free meal I’d work on the rest from there.”

“What sort of situation, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Nothing too interesting, just a guy who thought I’d done something I hadn’t and there wasn’t much convincing him otherwise,” Eames replied. “So tell me about you Arthur. What do you do that takes you to the UK for work?”

‘I’m a consultant.”

Eames blinked. “That’s...vague.”

“Companies consult me when they want to expand their business. I’m good at what I do and they profit significantly from my services. Unfortunately it’s a little difficult to explain in further detail but I enjoy it and it means I get to travel.”

“Fair enough,” Eames replied.

“And what do you do? Besides advertising yourself on the internet?”

Eames smirked. “I’m at artist. Although it’s my passion it doesn't pay the bills as often as I’d like. Enough about me, tell me the family of yours I’m going to be impressing tomorrow.”

Arthur smiled, and told Eames about his sister Haley who worked at a Travel Center that specialised in trips in the New England area and her boyfriend Devon who was a golf instructor, his mum Alice who had been a stay at home mom when he was growing up but now worked as a receptionist for an Aged Care company that helped with assisted living, and his dad Paul who owned a local hardware store and always used to come home telling stories about his customers. 

By the time they’d finished dinner they’d managed a bottle and a half of wine between them. Arthur felt flushed and a little tipsy but for the first time in a long while happy and relaxed. The walk back was quiet but beautiful and Arthur kept switching his gaze between the city illuminated at night and Eames who seemed fascinated by everything. 

At the hotel they rode the elevator up to level nine and then parted ways for the night. Eames gave him a hug and Arthur could smell the red wine, a hint of oregano and garlic from Eames’ dinner and an undertone of aftershave. It was utterly intoxicating. 

Arthur withdrew before his wine induced brain decided to do anything stupid and excused for the night.

“Goodnight Arthur, I’ll see you at 10am in the lobby.” 

“Goodnight, Eames.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The restaurant Arthur and Eames go to certainly isn't a new restaurant, but Arthur not knowing it was known for being romantic & intimate worked with the story. Also the inclusion of a gym scene was inspired by I Know I'd Look Good on You by Brangwen which has some fantastic gym/work out moments as well as muscle size kinks. It utterly fantastic, hot as hell, and a great plot, if you haven't read it go read now!
> 
> Also readers, this is where I need your help. My only knowledge of Thanksgiving is what I've seen on TV. Apart from turkey & catching up with family (and often the drama that ensues), what else is pivotal that I should include? I'm moving out of my apartment tomorrow and won't have internet access again until the weekend but hoping to post then with Eames meeting the family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I moved out of my flat over the weekend so was mid move with no internet access for a bit and then really struggled with writing as I wasn't sure where I wanted this to go. I think I've got it planned out now. There will probably be 2 more chapters or 1 longer one and an epilogue, not sure yet. 
> 
> Once again this isn't beta's so any grammar issues (I felt as though I struggled with this ch more than others) please let me know. Hope you enjoy anyway!

Arthur knocked on the door of his family home with trepidation. Eames seemed to notice his discomfort because he asked, “I thought you got on with your family? You seem nervous.”

“Yes, they’re fine. I mean they’re okay. We just have very different personalities.”

Before Arthur could explain any further the door flung open and he was engulfed in a hug from his Mom. 

“Arthur! It’s so good to see you! It’s been so long I hardly remember what you look like.”

“Mom it’s been less than a year

“One day when you’re a parent you’ll understand Arthur.” She smiled, touching his cheek. 

“Mom. I’m gay. This is my boyfriend Eames.” Arthur said stiffly, gesturing to Eames for the first time. 

“Oh honey I know that, you can always adopt or find a surrogate. There’s still plenty of time to give me Grandchildren”

“Perhaps introductions would be a good place to start before we decide whether the baby will have Arthur’s hazel brown eyes or my incredible accent.” Eames interrupted smiling, holding his hand out. “I’m Eames, lovely to meet you.”

“You do know accents aren't hereditary?” Arthur felt like he should check. 

Eames just rolled his eyes at Arthur before he too was having the air squeezed out of him through a hug. 

“Oh, it’s so lovely to meet you Eames, Arthur has told us so much about you. Please, call me Alice.”

“Arthur’s told you all about me, has he?” Eames raised his eyebrows. 

“I - “ Arthur began.

“He hasn't, our mom's just being polite. We’re heard almost nothing about you which means we've speculated the absolute worst,” a voice interrupted from behind the doorway, revealing a woman with long brown hair and the same eyes as Arthur. 

“Well I look forward to hearing all the rumours,” Eames replied. 

“Eames, this is my sister Haley, who thinks she’s funny. Haley, this is Eames, who I am sure actually is interested to hear all the rumours. Could we perhaps come in now?” Arthur hoped that if they could just move inside the house this might start to feel a bit more normal.

“For God’s sake Alice, let the boy in the door,” another voice said from inside, and Eames noticed Arthur’s face become harder and sterner.

“Oh course, come in. Let me take your coats, you must be cold it’s freezing out there.”

Arthur neglected to mention that it had been his Mom's fault they’d been stood on the doorstep for the last fifteen minutes. 

They moved inside the house and the person behind the voice emerged from an adjacent room holding a glass of scotch. 

“Eames, this is my Dad, Paul.” He was shorter than Arthur, maybe only be one or two inches but he noticed Arthur stood tall in his presence as if proud of this. Aside from the height difference Eames felt as though Arthur’s features were being reflected back at him, only slightly aged and the skin more lived in, but for all their similarities they seemed nothing alike.

Eames held out his hand and they shook pleasantly, but he felt no warmth behind the exchange.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some food and conversation

“Arthur? Eames? What would you like to drink? I’ve got some red or white wine, or your father’s got some scotch.” Arthur’s mom called from the kitchen as they seated themselves in the living room on a large leather sofa.

 

It’s 10am, Mom.” Arthur said rolling his eyes. Although on second thought he’d probably need alcohol to get through the day. “Red please,” he glanced at Eames who nodded, “for the both of us.”

 

‘What on _earth_ is that?” Eames asked, pointing at the TV.

 

“That’s a Paddington Bear balloon. I thought Paddington Bear was British?”

 

“I know who is it. What I don’t understand it’s that’s big?”

 

“Well, it’s the Macy’s Day Parade. You know, floats, balloons, performances. You have heard of it?” Arthur queries.

 

“Of course I’ve heard of it. I just didn’t imagine it was quite this insane.” Eames seemed to be staring at the TV in equal horror and fascination.

 

‘Here you go dears,” Arthur mom interrupted with their drinks. “Now Eames, do you have any dietary requirements? Arthur forgot to tell us.”

 

“None at all, I’ll eat anything you put in front of me,” Eames smiled.

 

“Perfect. Now lunch might be a while so I’m just getting some cheese and crackers and snacks ready to keep you going. I know how much growing boys eat.”

 

Arthur started to mention that late 20’s was hardly ‘growing’ but gave up, deciding he didn’t want to start an argument this early in the day.

 

“Sounds perfect.” Eames said.

 

Ten minutes later however, Eames was looking at Arthur in aghast horror.

 

“What is this?” He asked, pointing at his plate.

 

“What’s wrong with it?” 

 

“It’s _orange_.”

 

“So?” Arthur asked.

 

Eames seemed incapable of forming words so instead turned to face his plate and took a small hesitant bite as if knowing he was going to regret it. “Nope,” he said after a moment. “I can’t eat this.”

 

“Are you lactose intolerant?” Arthur asked confused.

 

“One day Arthur I am going to take you to France, and we’ll spend the whole trip on wine and cheese tours and it will blow your mind.”

 

They both seemed to freeze after that statement but thankfully Arthur’s mom returned with more food.

 

“Now Eames, I know you said you didn’t have any food allergies, but I just wanted to check you weren’t diabetic? One of Hayley’s boyfriends was when she was a teenager and we didn’t realise until he’d eaten four helpings of sweet potato and marshmallows.”

 

“Eames isn’t diabetic, Mom.” Arthur replied for Eames, because once again Eames was looking like he couldn’t form words.   

 

“Did your Mom just say _sweet potato and marshmallows_?” Eames asked once she’d left the room.

 

Arthur looked at him a little confused, “yes, it’s pretty traditional at Thanksgiving.”

  
“I do not understand your country.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I do understand that Vermont is actually well known for making some really nice cheeses but for the sake of the story that's pretend that isn't true. 
> 
> I'm having a bad day so needed some fluff for this chapter, hoping to get to get the main meal and family drama next chapter. Also as I mentioned before I know nothing about Thanksgiving apart from what all you lovely readers have helped with so please let me know if I get anything wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More conversation, a tour, and a little bit of flirting.

Shortly before midday Arthur’s dad came into the room and switched the channel over to the start of the Detroit Lions and Philadelphia Eagles game. They’d mostly been left alone until now apart from the food interruptions from his mom and a quick hello chat with Haley, so Eames was curious as to what sort of conversation might follow.

“How have the Eagles been playing this year?” Arthur’s dad asked, breaking the silence.  
“They've been on a pretty bad losing streak, so I don’t think they’ll have much hope against the Lions.” Arthur didn't really follow football, but it had always been a conversation starting point between the two of them once he’d gotten too old to want to sit around table long after dinner had finished listening to stories about his dad’s work.

“What about you then, Eames? Do you follow the football?”

Eames appreciated being included in the conversation, and wondered if maybe his initial instincts about Arthur’s dad had been wrong.

“Not really,” he admitted. I watch the Superbowl but that’s about it, I'm more a fan of soccer myself.”

“Never been a fan of that soccer stuff. Just kicking a ball round a field it is, nothing to it.”

“I think it takes a lot of discipline and focus.”

“You see this,” Arthur’s dad pointed to the screen. “Those are real men. They’re not afraid to get dirty or rough if it means winning.”

“Dad –“Arthur started to interject.

“As opposed to soccer players, who are? What?” Perhaps he had been right about his first impression.

“I haven’t shown you round the house yet,” Arthur said suddenly standing up. “Let me give you a tour.” And he pulled Eames out of the room before the conversation went even more downhill.

****

“Sorry about that,” Arthur said once they were out of the room. “He’s always been fine with other people being gay, but when it turned out his son was one of them...he’s never said anything to my face but things haven’t been the same since. And then something else happened a few years ago and…well, things have been strained for a while.”

“Can I ask what happened?”

“Later, maybe.” Arthur replied. “Come on, I did promise you a tour.”

They avoided the kitchen leaving it until last as Arthur had said once his mom started talking it would take them an hour to get away. The two other rooms downstairs consisted on a second living room where they found Haley reading a book with a glass of wine, and a large dining room that also included a piano. 

“Do you play?” Eames asked.

“Haley and I both had lessons growing up, Haley quit pretty quickly but I kept playing until I was eighteen and went off to college. Didn't have much time to play after that and I doubt I could do anything more than scales now days.”

“I know the feeling. I bought a guitar when I was twenty-one because I thought it would help me get laid, haven’t played it since.”

“And did it?” Arthur asked cautiously. “Help you get laid?” 

“Nope. Turns out you have to actually be good at guitar for that to happen.” 

Arthur laughed, glad the tension from earlier was dissolving.

“Come on then, I’ll show you your room.” Arthur said he led them up the stairs.

***

The guest room was small, it fit only a single bed and a bedside table but there was a built in wardrobe at the end of the room. 

“It’s not much,” Arthur offered.

Eames smiled, “it’s fine Arthur. Honestly, I appreciate just having somewhere to sleep for the night.”

“The restroom is just down the hall, the door in the middle. My parents’ room is on the right and my sister’s on the left, and my room is next to yours. My Mom tried very embarrassingly to tell me we didn't need to share separate bedrooms as she was a modern woman and knew what went on inside men’s heads, but I told her that you had grown up old fashioned and repressed from British ways and insisted we slept in separate rooms.”

Eames gaped at him. “Did you really?”

“Yes,” Arthur said smugly, happy to finally surprise Eames with something other than American food. “She laughed and said she completely understood because she’d watched Downton Abbey.”

Eames laughed at that. “Oh God, I can’t decide if that show has done great or terrible things for foreigner’s perspective of the English.”

“Perhaps a little bit of both,” Arthur smiled. 

“Arthur! Eames!” His mom called from downstairs. “Lunch is ready!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, DRAMA! 
> 
> Appreciate once again anyone letting me know about any grammar errors as this is un-beta'd. It's been many, many, many years since I did my English degree and I'm having a little trouble with the Mom/mom capitalisation so let me know if anything needs to be fixed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner, secrets, and walks in the snow.

“Oh wow, I hope you didn’t cook all of this just because of me?” Eames said, looking impressed at the table that was almost overflowing with food. 

“No, she cooks this much every year,” Hayley added, taking a seat between her parents opposite Eames and Arthur. “It just means we have another mouth to help us eat it all this year.”

“Now Eames,” Arthur’s mom started, “ we’re not a particularly religious family but we do always say Thanks this time of year. I hope that’s okay with you?”

“Of course, that sounds lovely.”

“Wonderful. Shall I start then? I’m thankful for having all my family back together, for our family’s continued health, and that both my children have someone special in their lives.”

Hayley spoke up next. “I’m thankful for my family, I’m thankful for a job that lets me travel, and I’m thankful for my boyfriend even though I’m kind of annoyed at him that he’s at his parents’ today instead of here with me.”

Arthur’s dad followed after Hayley. “I’m thankful that my business had not just survived but profited in the past few years meaning I can comfortably support my family, and that both my children are healthy and have a good life, and I’m thankful every day for the support of my wife.”

“I’m thankful for my Mom for her continued love and support,” Arthur began. “I’m thankful my sister has someone who loves her, and I’m very thankful that I met Eames and that here’s here’s today.”

Eames was sure he wasn’t the only one who noticed Arthur’s dad had been absent from that speech. I’m thankful,” he starting, pausing to find the right words. “I’m thankful that the universe brought Arthur into my life because although it’s only been a short time I already feel as though we’ve known each other forever. I’m thankful to be here today, to have met all of you, and for all this delicious food.”

Arthur tried not to stare at Eames. He knew it was all for show yet he couldn’t pinpoint anything that was definitely an outright lie. His mom was beaming at the two of them so he hid the blush on his face by taking a long sip of wine. 

“Well everyone,” Arthur’s mom said, “let’s dig in!”

It was then a flurry of plates being passed backwards and forwards while Arthur’s dad cut up the turkey and Eames telling Arthur that perhaps he’d been wrong about marshmallows and sweet potatoes because it was actually quite nice. 

For most of the dinner Arthur’s dad barely said a word to Eames except when asking for dishes to be passed across the table, but with every mouthful of food a mouthful of scotch accompanied, so it wasn’t a surprise that about half way through lunch something happened. 

“So do both of you have HIV yet or just one of you?”

A tense silence fell over the table. 

“Paul!” Arthur’s mom said warningly.

“I’m just saying, poofs sleep around don’t they. So if they haven’t already they’ll get it soon.” He continued.

“That’s a bit rich coming from you!” Arthur retorted.

Arthur’s dad went silent, but he looked fuming. 

“Arthur apologise to your father.”

“Why should I apologise for telling the truth?”

“What are you talking about?” Arthur’s mum asked.

“Do you want to tell her or should I?” Arthur asked, glaring at his dad. 

Everyone was quiet again, glancing between Arthur and his dad wondering who was going to speak first. 

“I guess I’ll say it then,” Arthur said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. “Dad’s been cheating on you for the last five years, mom.”

“Cheated. Past tense. I’d like to make it very clear I’m not doing it anymore.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Arthur replied sarcastically. He was cheating on you but now he’s realised there’s no one else who will put up with him for long enough.” 

“Do not use that tone with me!” Arthur’s dad shouted. 

“Everybody calm down!”   
Surprisingly it was Eames’ voice that rung out over the noise. Everyone stopped and turned to look at him.

“Arthur,” Eames said standing up, pulling Arthur out of his chair as well. “I don’t think you’ve given me a tour of your garden yet. Why don’t we get our coats and go for a walk.”

“You know what, I haven’t called Devon yet.” Hayley said standing up as well. “I think I’ll go phone him now.”

***

Wrapped up in their coats and scarves Arthur and Eames walked slowly around the garden. It wasn’t particularly large but after a few laps Arthur was beginning to calm down. 

“I’m sorry,” Arthur began. “I found out a few years ago but he promised he’d stopped. Then I found out he was still doing it. When he was...what he was saying to you - to us - I couldn’t stop the words from coming out.” 

“No apology necessary. Families are messy and complicated.”

“What about your family?” Arthur asks. “You’ve never said anything.”

“Nothing much to tell. My parents died when I was five, I grew up with my grandparents and when they passed away when I was a teenager I went into foster care for a few years until I was eighteen then I was on my own. Don’t have any other family which is why I always post that Craigslist ad each Thanksgiving. It’s always nice to be around family on the holidays even if it’s not your own.”

“I honestly don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t been with me today.”Arthur admitted.

“Well, thankfully you don’t have to think about that.”

“Oh God, I don’t even want to think about what Christmas is going to be like. Hayley’s at Devon’s so it’ll just be me and my parents. That’s going to go well.”

Eames stopped walking and grabbed Arthur’s hand so he stopped and turned to face Eames. 

“Don’t go,” Eames said. 

“Don’t go where?” Arthur asked, confused.

“To Christmas. Come with me.”

“Where?”

Eames smiled at him. “Anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the final proper chapter, hope you enjoyed reading! I'll be posting a short epilogue in the next two days :)


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas and some singing

 

“It doesn’t feel right,” Arthur tried to explain. “But it feels good. Does that make any sense?”

 

Eames pushed his sunglasses onto his head and turned to look at Arthur. “It makes perfect sense. I think you might be getting sunburnt again darling, do you want me to do your shoulders?”

 

“It doesn’t feel like it’s Christmas Day.” Arthur continued, turning his back so Eames could apply some more factor forty sunscreen to Arthur’s shoulders. “I feel like I won’t ever be able to get sand out from between my toes.”

 

“Would you like me to sing you the Australian Twelve Days of Christmas song again?” Eames offered.

 

“ _Please_ don’t. It took me an hour to get the ‘five kangaroos’ line out of my head. Don’t we need to leave for the tour soon?”

 

“The bus picks us up from the hotel in an hour. I can’t decide which I’m looking forward to more - the wineries or the cheese tasting.”

 

“Not the chocolate tasting?” Arthur asked.

 

“No, I’ve heard Australian chocolate doesn't taste as good.” Eames said, still running his hands across Arthur’s shoulders and back even though the sunscreen had long since been rubbed in.

 

“That’s because they have to add extra ingredients to stop it melting in this heat.”

 

“But what I’m most looking forward to,” Eames continued, leaning down to kiss Arthur’s shoulder, “is the watching the sunset at the hot springs later because it means I’ll get to see you in your speedos.”

 

Arthur turned to look at him, “but I don’t own any speedos.”

 

“I may have gone shopping for you. I bought some for both of us, apparently all Australian’s wear them.”

 

Arthur glanced at everyone else sunbathing on the beach around them, “I don’t that that’s remotely true.”

 

“It is. They’re called budgie smugglers.”

 

“Where on earth did you hear that?”

 

“I found a book about Australian slang phrases, I thought it might help us fit in better. Now I can say things like ‘let’s throw another shrimp on the barbie and a couple of snags this arvo, have some tinnies and leave the ankle biters to themselves.”

 

Arthur just gave him a blank look. “Sometimes I honestly think that I just made you up and you’re not even real.”

 

“Does that mean I’m the man of your dreams, darling?” Eames said winking at Arthur.

 

Arthur smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly against Eames’. “We’ll see. Come on, let’s head back to hotel.”

 

“I’ll serenade you on our walk back,” Eames said, taking Arthur’s offered hand and starting to walk back up the beach.

 

“Oh God, please don’t.”

 

“On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me,” Eames began.

 

“He’ll give you nothing if you continue that song.” Arthur said.

  
“That’s such a lie,” Eames said smiling, and cleared his throat to begin singing again. “On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me twelve parrots prattling, eleven numbats nagging, ten lizards leaping, nine wombats working, eight possums playing, seven koalas climbing, six platypuses, five kaaaaangerooooooos, four kookaburras, three jabirus, two pink galahs, and an emu up a gum tree!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, lot's of notes this time. Firstly, thank you so, so much to everyone that has read, kudos, commented - it means the whole world to me. I'm an avid reader not a writer and have only ever written drabbles before, so this fic has felt like an incredible achievement for me, just in terms of word count! When I started I only had 2 chapters written and no idea where this fic was going to go so thank you for staying with me and cheering me on! And, of course, thank you for Chucksauce for the prompt idea!
> 
> I'm a Brit whose been living in Melbourne, Australia for the past 4 years but on the 15th of Dec I fly home to the UK for good so I felt like I had to have Arthur and Eames spend Christmas in Australia as a personal farewell. This was my favourite chapter to write but I think that's just because I got to include so many references to a country that's been my temporary home for so long. 
> 
> The song Eames sings is in fact a real song, I heard it yesterday when I was out shopping and it's my new favourite Christmas song! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xsDqq0dngVc
> 
> Australian slang: budgie smugglers (men's bathing suits), barbie (BBQ), snag (sausages), arvo (afternoon), tinnies (beers), ankle biters (kids). All true and used regular conversation. 
> 
> The tour I imagined them going on is this: http://www.chilloutwinetours.com.au/mornington-peninsula-wine-tours/mornington-peninsula-wine-tours-wine-cheese-chocolate-tour-private/
> 
> The first winery on the list is one of the best in the region and here are some of the views: http://www.redhillestate.com.au/#welcome
> 
> And the Peninsula Hot Springs are fantastic and I can totally imagine them snuggling up together in one of the hot pools watching the sunset :) http://www.peninsulahotsprings.com/gallery/bath-house-gallery/BathHousepools/1-12-35 
> 
> Anyway, that's it, I hope you enjoyed the epilogue. I'm off for a long weekend at the beach to enjoy some lovely aussie summer weather!


End file.
